Raven: The Secret Temple
Raven: The Secret Temple is a CBBC children's adventure game show, and the second spin-off to the main series, . It comprises one series, which aired first on the CBBC Channel, and then during CBBC on BBC One in the UK, in 2007. In this series, warriors compete as teams and attempt to collect as many jewels as possible by completing fourteen tasks, so that they may find and enter the Secret Temple. Plot After his homeland is held frozen captive under the icy grip of his enemy, the evil Nevar,Raven travels to a distant, Eastern land, with sixteen of his young warriors in the hopes of finding the Secret Temple. Within the temple lies the elixir that will restore his homeland to its former glory and release his land from Nevar's spell. In the East, he finds an ally in Satyarani, who will guide Raven and his warriors to the temple, but only if they prove their worthiness by completing fourteen perilous tasks; only the strongest warrior will be able to enter the temple and retrieve the elixir from within. Characters * Raven * Nevar * Satyarani * Merida Teams and Warriors Here are the teams: Panthers The team notable for their arguments and squabbles over leadership. Sonro - Rob McPherson (Leader 1) Sonro began the quest as leader of the panthers but didn't contribute much to the team. He was a bad leader and when he lost at Field of the Dead, Yonra and Aksu made Aksu the new leader. He was the last of the team left after the Gulley and still didn't really do much in the final week but eventually went on to win the competition and come 1st overall, a big achievement. Once stated, 'Jewels are more important than comrades' which was a very bad thing to say about your team. Yonra - Robyn Leonard Yonra got off to a pretty good start and won most challenges until she lost at Temple Spirit Run, luckily though, she was brought back. She wanted to bring Arton back and disagreed with Sonro alot so she decided Aksu was a better leader. She got to Day 16 but lost at The Gulley, just before she got over the final rock climb. She was 7th overall. Aksu - Supriya Chak (Leader 2) She was a fine warrior in the first 3 weeks and was the leader after Field of the Dead. She wasn't really that popular amongst fans but soon improved and got to the final week. In the first challenge of the final week she lost The Gulley before she got to the shield part and came 9th overall. Arton - Jonathan Strachkem Got off to a bad start and lost Obelisks of the Sun just before he put his final piece on. Yonra and Aksu decided to not listen to Sonro and bring him back. He was fine from then until he lost at Chariots too where he couldn't be brought back. His quest then ended and he came 14th. Please add the eagles, wolves and tigers! Category:Raven Category:Spin-offs